


34B

by hokage35



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 34B, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Who’s in love?” Rafael asked as he joined them, whiskey in hand





	34B

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light hearted fun on who the mystery 34B could be.

“Come on Carisi spill it,” Amanda slammed down her empty beer glass.

“Spill what?” Sonny tried to look innocent but he knew what she was referring to.

“Miss 34B,” Amanda glared. “Who is she?”

Both Fin and Olivia ended their conversation and turned their gazes. Clearly they wanted to know the identity of Sonny’s new mystery romance. 

“Like I already said a dozen times it’s still sorta new and I don’t want to spoil that feeling yet by running my big mouth,” Sonny held up his arms in defense. 

“Liv are you buying this?” Amanda shifted in her seat.

“I don’t know Amanda it kind of seems like Carisi here is in love,” she replied, her words causing Sonny to choke on his beer.

“Ha! Yes,” Amanda agreed. 

“Explains why he’s been sporting those big puppy dog eyes much more than usual,” Fin added on. 

Sonny’s silence didn’t help his situation.

“Well Carisi?” Liv smiled at him. “I’ve been a detective a lot longer than you so I know that look; when somebody’s in love.”

“Who’s in love?” Rafael asked as he joined them, whiskey in hand. He was running late but accepted Olivia’s text message invitation.

“Carisi,” Fin answered bluntly.

The youngest detective soon went all shades of pink, clearly embarrassed by the turn of the conversation. It was intensified by the arrival of Rafael.

“See,” Amanda clapped her hands together. “Come on Sonny you have to let us know who is it that makes you so happy? We cannot keep calling her Miss 34B.”

“Miss 34B?” Rafael repeated.

“Nickname of Sonny’s mystery woman. We don’t know anything else other than the apartment number.” Liv explained. “Fin came up with the name.”

The counselor furrowed his brow. “And you’re in love with this person?” He carefully opted for person instead of woman.

Carisi paused, his mouth open but clearly unable to force any words out. He’d be caught off guard. “Uh…” he began.

“Okay guys, let’s cut him some slack,” Olivia finally cut in. “Besides it’s getting late and I want to get going and let Lucy go home.”

No one else argued as the detectives all rose from their seats. 

“You know Carisi I could just follow you home and find out who this mystery girl is for myself,” Amanda had clearly had a couple drinks too many. 

“Okay I think I’d better drive you home,” Fin piped up, grabbing Amanda’s coat for her.

Sonny sighs with relief before turning his gaze to Rafael. “You want to split a cab Counselor?”

“Sure,” Rafael finished his drink in one big swig. He’d only been at the bar less than ten minutes but if everyone else was leaving he wasn’t going to argue.

The cab ride was quiet. The pair had been dating for over eight months and not once proclaimed their love for each other. Now Sonny felt embarrassed as Rafael had to join in their conversation at the worst possible time when the whole group was making him out to be some love-struck teen.

The two men entered the same building and crossed the lobby. Sonny had finally worked up the courage to speak. “I still can’t believe you moved into my building,” Sonny smiled as the elevator doors opened and the pair rode it to the same floor. 

“After my lease ran out I decided it was time for a change and this place seemed perfect,” Rafael replied as they began walking down the hallway that was becoming all too familiar with their presence.

Sonny smirked, “nothing to do with the quality of the neighbors?”

“Certainly not,” Rafael retorted. His teasing earned him a light elbow to the stomach. 

“Listen,” Sonny put on his serious tone, stopping Rafael in his tracks. “About what the others said tonight about me being in love,” he took in a deep breath. “I-I am,” he stuttered, “In love with you.”

Rafael smiled. “I’m glad, I didn’t want to be the only one.”

“You mean?”

Rafael huffed. “Yes Sonny, I am in love with you too.” He wasn’t much for heart felt moments so he was hoping that he wouldn’t have to say the actual words but the smile the other man was beaming towards him was more than worth it. “Would you care for a night cap?” Rafael asked, unlocking the door.

“Why thank you Miss 34B,” Sonny joked. This time it was he who earned an elbow to the stomach. He just laughed it off, following his boyfriend inside and closing the cream colored door which had a gold sign that read ‘34B.’


End file.
